


Pretty even without

by KalliLena_Nix



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Fluff, Its kinda cute????, Makeup, Or is it a freckle idk, San is pretty, San's eye mole, its cute, whichever you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalliLena_Nix/pseuds/KalliLena_Nix
Summary: The girls in San's class finally did it. They finally convinced San to let them do his makeup. Wooyoung is not pleased
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Pretty even without

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written in my entire life I am sorry if it is a mess. Please be nice to me... and um merry Christmas I guess????

San sat in a school desk while the girls around him pull make up out of like nowhere. He finally agreed to let the girls in his class do his makeup (after them begging for what feels like months) and if he was to be honest, he is interested on how he will end up looking. He sometimes wears foundation, but he's never done a full face of makeup so it's a new experience. It's nice being pampered. He does not have to do anything, but close his eyes and open them on their command. 

It would be especially nice if it wasn't for the feeling of eyes burning into him half way though the girls doing his eyeshadow. When he is finally allowed to open his eyes, he discovers it's his best friend, Wooyoung, glaring at him from where they usually sit across the room.

'Why is he glaring at me?' San wonders. Wooyoung always wears makeup, and he always looks stunning with it on, so it isn't that he hates the fact that they are putting makeup on him... right? 'Or maybe he is mad that I never let him put makeup on me before? Did he even want to do my makeup? Does he even have my color foundation? Do they have my color? Do I even have my color?' San mentally shakes his head trying to keep on topic on why Wooyoung would look so murderous. Due to the wandering thoughts, he doesn't notice the girls are done until there is a mirror being shoved into his face. Upon inspecting his face, San realizes that he doesn't regret letting the girls do his makeup.

The eyeshadow is a soft shade of brown and seems to shift from a dark brown to a light brown whenever he moves his head, 'chrome' he recalled that was what Wooyoung once called it. The foundation they used on him gave him a porcelain-like appearance and they even used contour on his cheeks. He graciously thanks the girls, let them take photos after they mentioned something about a blog, and hurries over to Wooyoung.  


"What do you think?" San flutters his eyelashes. The girls put mascara on them making them full and fun to bat. Now he knows why girls keep doing it around him! Wooyoung didn't respond, he just kept glaring at him making Sam feel nervous. Does he hate the makeup? Does he think I looks stupid? San hopes he doesn't because he felt really confident about his appearance. However, he really wanted Wooyoung to think he looked nice too. All these thoughts kept running through in his head, but all of them stop when Wooyoung reached into his bag and pulls out a pack of makeup remover wipes.

'Ouch. That hurts. Guess he really doesnt like it.'

Wooyoung grabs ahold of San's chin, glaring harder at him when he tries to move away, so he closes his eyes and accepts his fate. Maybe it wasn't as pretty as he thought? Wooyoung presses the makeup wipe lightly against San's inner eye as he slightly brushes the makeup off, however he put the wipe down sooner than San would expect it would take to take off all the makeup.  


"There! Much better!" Wooyoung smiles, looking at San with a huge smile.

"What?" San says trying to process what just happen.

"The girls covered the mole right here" tapping lightly at this eye making San realize what he is talking about.  


"Oh," and after a short while, "So.. am I pretty yet?" Fluttering his eyes again.  
Wooyoung rolls his eyes and smiled.  


"You're always pretty."

**Author's Note:**

> Again! A bit of a mess! Thanks for dealing with me! Big thanks to my sister who helped edit it and my friend seh who convinced me to try writing


End file.
